Polyesters (e.g. poly-3-hydroxyalkanoic acid) biosynthesized by microorganisms are biodegradable plastics with thermoplasticity ranging widely from rigid matter to viscoelastic rubber.
Poly-3-hydroxybutanoic acid (P(3HB)) is a typical polyester consisting of C4 monomer units, but it is a rigid and brittle polymeric material, so its application is limited. Accordingly, various polyesters such as P(3HB-co-3HV) having (P(3HB)) copolymerized with a C5 monomer unit (3HV) by adding propionic acid etc. to the medium have been prepared and examined to alter the physical properties of the polyester. On the other hand, polyesters consisting of at least C6 monomer units are soft polymeric materials having plasticity.
Polyester-synthesizing microorganisms are roughly divided into 2 groups, that is, those synthesizing polyesters with C3-5 monomer units and those synthesizing polyesters with C6-14 monomer units. The former microorganisms possess a polyester synthase using C3-5 monomer units as the substrate, while the latter microorganisms possess a polyester synthase using C6-14 monomer units as the substrate. Therefore, polyesters with different properties are synthesized by the respective microorganisms.
However, the respective polyesters from such known microorganisms are different in substrate specificity, so with one kind of enzyme given, polyesters (copolymers) having various monomer unit compositions adapted to the object of use are difficult to synthesize.